makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Creepypasta the Fighters/John.exe
Bio John.Exe is a hedgehog created by Sonic.exe in defense against the dark forces threating Earth and his own realm. John.exe is a smooth talking, wisecracking, womanizing force of nature. Powers/Weapons John.Exe has a huge list of abilities which include enhanced reflexes, teleportation, powers over darkness, skilled marksman, hand to hand and swordplay prowess, ability to survive fatal wounds and superhuman strength. Movelist Special Moves *Gunshot Grenade - John.exe shoots a grenade out of his handgun. *Shotgun - John.exe shoots using his shotgun. *Dark Spears - John.exe creates small arrows of darkness and shoots them at the opponent. *Teleport.exe - John.exe teleports. *Dark Blast - John.exe shoots a powerful fireball. *Royalty-Free Shoryuken - John.exe does a Shoryuken straight from Street Fighter. *Katana Slash - John.exe makes a jerky-leaning quickdraw slash at the opponent using a pair of katanas. This can be aimed low, middle, or high. **Cross-Slash - Following the Katana Slash, John.exe takes out both katanas and, in an odd forward stance on one leg, cross-slashes the opponent, causing him/her to fly back and bounce off the wall. *Quick Work - John.exe dashes forward and slashes with his katanas. *Throw - John.exe slams the opponent on a desk, then flips said desk. *Reverse Throw - John.exe somersault-throws the opponent. Super Move *Nuclear Shells - John.exe loads his shotgun with nuclear shells, enhancing the attacks that make use of it. Creepy Finishers *N96.exe - John.exe walks up to the opponent and turns into N96.exe. Shocked, the opponent starts to run but gets eaten, leaving his/her legs intact. *Peaceful Requiem - John.exe blasts the opponent's stomach with his shotgun. As he/she starts to die, John.exe shuts his/her eyes and sets him/her down, giving him/her a peaceful death. Friendship *Male: John.exe shoots a gun which turns out to be a joke gun signified by it triggering a flag popping out displaying a baner that says "BANG!" John.exe says "What the hell?" and gets laughed at by the opponent. Sonic.exe facepalms at John.exe, however. *Female: John.exe's motorcycle rides up and he removes his longcoat, exposing his upper body to the female adversary. Each reaction differs. Poses Intro *John.exe hops off his motorcycle and says, "You just made the biggest mistake of your life, bub." Win *John.exe cracks his neck. Victory *John.exe looks at the camera and says, "Get that shit out of here!" He then punches it, showing a technical difficulties screen. Win Quotes *"Damn, were you even trying?" *"Did your grandma show you that move?" Arcade Mode Intro *Narrator: John.exe had not heard much from his master, Sonic.exe. As he did a bit of digging, he found out that a god that was gathering people to fight a and the winner would get their wish granted, his master being one of them. John.exe decided to enter after thinking to himself... John.exe: Well, others are doing this, be it for immortality, reformation, answers or just raising some good ol fashioned hell upon this mud ball you call Earth. Well, I've decided, you know what? Fuck it. I'm gonna find me a hottie of a girl. See ya around. Ending *Narrator: After defeating Mr. Creepypasta, John.Exe.... John.exe: Shut it, stuffymcstuffstuff. Anyways, after kicking Mr. Blue-Skinned-God-Wannabe's brown eye to the curb, I wondered to myself: "Hmm, where do I get a hot chick to call my own?" That's when Offenderman, the Good Guy Craig that he is, decided to have Miyuki take my hand in love, given that deep down we're both monsters and all but, eh, one can find love in the strangest places. That's when things started going to hell for me cuz other girls started actin' all jelly for me and wanted to marry me, bear my children, yadda yadda. You get the point. So I figured hey, why not have a harem of hot babes to call my own? As for Mr. Darth Vader knockoff...well, I just shot him dead center in the forehead, RIGHT BETWEEN THE EYES. After that little bit of...hmm... Hey, IDIOT! I need music! *Ridin Dirty starts playing* Thank you. Anywho, like I was saying. So now if any of these girls are hurt, I'll make it my calling to slice, shoot, or just break arms. Buh-bye. Notes *Some of his moves are borrowed from Deadpool from Marvel vs. Capcom 3. *Yes, John.exe breaks the 4th wall a lot, even in his ending. *His super move is borrowed from Lobo from Injustice. *John.exe is the first character with 2 Friendships, seeing as how they are gender-dependent. *Here's the list of female reactions: **Jane the Killer - Tries to jump John.exe, but falls flat on her face, then he helps her up. **Pinkamena - Walks up and puts a hand on his chest. **Sally - Looks at the camera, tilting her head. **Bloody Mary - Checks John.exe out, then smiles and curtsies. **Tiny Teri - Facepalms. **Candy-Addicted Hatsune Miku - Smiles mugly and walks up to him saying, "You're just my type." **Kuchisake-Onna - Gets shocked. **Irisu Kyouko - Utters, "Holy..." to herself. **SCP-953 - Checks him out while saying, "You're pretty strong for a furry. Do you work out much?" **Hasshaku-Sama - Giggles. **Miyuki Tachibana - Smiles and says, "Looks like I found a new boyfriend." **Samantha Samson - Telepathically moves a couch to the arena, sets it down, and then play a game. **Arcade - Chuckles and says, "Guess the rumors were true. You are hot." **Alice - Says, "Bloody hell, have some sensibility," and storms off. **Snake Assassin - Walks up and says, "I wonder how snakes mate," and kisses him. **DrowningWolf - Jumps up and cuddles him. **Denise.exe - Squeals like a schoolgirl at his body. **Break Away - Walks up to him and hands him a rose saying, "I...I long for you and I to be with each other." **Amnesia.exe - Says, "Wow. Sonic wasn't lying about you at all." **Jax 1331 - Chuckles and says, "May your master help you if you break my heart." **Zeita - Smiles and walks up to him saying, "Okay, handsome. If you want to ride on that with me, it's your call." **Clockwork - Says, "Hmm...I've never loved a .exe before. I'm looking forward to it." **Ms. P - Ponders over what she's seeing. **Tippi - Says, "Don't tell anyone about this, but I think I have the hots for you." **Scarecrow - Gets a nosebleed. **Korbyn - Her jaw drops in disbelief. [[Category:Characters] Category:Male Characters Category:Creepypasta the Fighters